


The Making of a Man

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has a carefully kept secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> For Camelot land prompt, The Once and Future Queen

Percy took one last glance at himself in the mirror and sighed. What had taken hours to create was about to be deconstructed in a matter of minutes. First, Percy removed the Black satin gloves, tugging each finger free to loosen it before stripping them down and folding them together on the counter top. Then, Percy slowly unclipped each of his rhinestone drop earrings and the matching necklace and reverently placed them into their velvet box. Closing the lid, he put it on the highest shelf of his medicine cabinet where no one was likely to see it.

Next, Percy reached behind himself, tugging the back of his dress down so that he could reach the zipper pull and slid it down. He shimmied out of the tight, silver-sequined scrap and went into the bedroom, carefully draping it over a hanger and covering it with a suit coat and bottoms. He unzipped his garters and then sat down on his bed, peeling down each silk thigh high and letting it wisp to the floor.

Percy dug each falsie out of his brasierre and placed them back in the unmarked box that he kept tucked in the back of his sock drawer. He dragged a mound of socks in front of it and pushed the drawer shut. He lifted off his wig and placed it into a bag, wishing he had a mannequin to keep it on, and stuffed it into the travel bag of his luggage set.

Humming a tune from the club, Percy fingered the lace on his bra and then unclipped it. Quickly chasing it to the floor was the matching corset and the garter, and Percy nudged them half-under his bed as he strode back into the loo, still wearing the black, lacy knickers and the gaff- the last remnants of his costume. He peeled off his long, glittering lashes, arranged them back in their case, and stashed them in the cabinet beneath the sink, snagging the face cream while he was down there.

Percy liberally daubbed it over his face and neck, then wiped it away with a cloth in long strips as though he were shaving. When he was finished, the beautiful face of Deb Perception was gone and staring back at him was the weary and tired visage of boring, old Percy. He finished cleaning his face and then went back into the bedroom to pick at his nails while he watched the telly. He dropped the silver plastic tips into the bin beside his bed and reclined against the pillows, mindlessly stroking the lace of his knickers before pushing them down.

Only the gaff remained, and Percy felt the flat space between his legs one last time before spreading them and freeing his bits from confinement. He flexed his arms and legs, coming into himself and the sensation of his muscles. He dragged his fingers over his jaw, square, strong, and already bristling with short, stubby hairs.

In the morning, Percy would shower and the last traces of his jaunt into femininity would flush down the drain in a swirl of _Jasmin Perle_ scented glitter. He would don his suit, lead the team in sales, and stop at the gym before heading to the pub with the boys, none of them the wiser that one Thursday a month, Percy let himself truly live.


End file.
